fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy A'Hoy!
Fanboy A'Hoy! is episode 17b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Oz *Fankylechum *Dollernator *Scrivener Elf *Mrs. Cram *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Nancy (this episode only) Jamie Kennedy as Kyle, Fankylechum Dyana Liu as Yo Josh Duhamel as Oz Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Dollarnater, Scrivener Elf Candi Milo as Lupe, Cher, Francine, Mrs. Cram Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum have transformed the Fanlair roof into a pirate ship, and are ready to hunt for treasure. They get rid of the decoy coins in their chest, then fill it with better things like their very first action figure (a limited edition Man-Arctica with kung-fu tongue grip), candy, money, and a maggot farm. After they fill the chest, Chum Chum worries that burying treasure is bad, so the boys blindfold each other so they won't remember where they dug. Later, they use a map to search but, end up in Oz's bathroom while Oz is using it. Fanboy discovers they have the decoy map, and buried the real map by accident. However, he and Chum Chum won't give up. They decide to dig up the whole town. At the graveyard that night, Yo and later, Kyle, join them. By the next morning, the whole class and a few others join the pack. The crew digs up a trench in the street while the boys look on. Later, they found nothing, so the crew gets disgruntled. Fanboy cheers the crew up by talking about the treasure, then spies it just by the roof slot. Everyone is excited, until they see that the treasure is just garbage of the things the boys buried. As a result, the boys get punished by their own crew by walking the plank and falling in a sewage gyser. Gallery 'Title Card' FanboAhoy.jpg 4177338516_44e85203cd_z.jpg 4177337674_eb6f07b136_z.jpg 4176577857_da78a9b599.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Clips for this episode on Nick.com: **Blindfolded **Treasure Ho! **Full Episode *Cher has a Texas accent in this episode. *Nancy's last name is revealed to be Pancy. *This episode marks the return of Fankylechum. *Second time Fanboy's alarm clock acts as a time card. First being "Cold War". *Fanboy's right eye is closed for most of the episode when the eye patch is over it. *Lenny does not talk, but he is heard snoring. This is the first episode where he has no lines. *When the group says "ARRRR!", Precious says it, too. In real life, it's impossible for animals to talk. *This is the second time Lenny appeared without Boog. *Originally, after Fanboy says, "Okay, four ways, but that's it!", Lupe was supposed to enter and say, "What's a pirate?" and Fanboy grumbled. This scene was cut for time. *When the camera pans on the disgruntled group, Kyle cracks his knuckles. Duke was supposed to crack his knuckles, but that was changed. *This episode is formally known as "Fanbooty". *It's revealed that Chris Chuggy has a really small brain (maybe that's because he only says 'wah'). *Second time Fanboy's "Grandboy" was mentioned. The first mention was in "I, Fanbot". *This episode reveals Kyle is very hygienic. 'Pirate names' The following is a sortable chart of names given to Fanboy, Chum Chum and their pirate crew. Times are approximate. |} Goofs *The eye not covered by Fanboy's eyepatch is his glass one. How can he see? *During the treasure chest stock montage, Chum Chum isn't wearing his newspaper hat. *How did the treasure become garbage when Fanboy and Chum Chum never chewed on it before digging? Maybe that scene was not shown for time reasons. *Chum Chum flashbacks that he and Fanboy buried the map, but the scene was not shown. It was most likley removed from the montage for time reasons. *As Kyle cracks his knuckles while he's disgruntled, his ears tilt upward, just like in "Wizboy". *How did Fankylechum get a grinding wheel out of nowhere? *At the very end of the episode, when Fanboy and Chum Chum walk the plank, there is no visable ground. The same mistake is evident at the beginning, when we see the Fanlair ship for the first time. Also, it's impossible to have a sewage gyser to be next to your house. *There is a crowd-position error when the crew gets disgruntled. When Chum Chum says "Me thinks the crew be getting restless", Michael and Fankylechum stand next to Kyle. When the camera pans on the crew, Nancy stands next to Kyle. When the camera goes back to Fanboy and Chum Chum, Fankylechum stands next to Kyle again. *While the crew is saying "Yo ho!" while rowing the ship, clearly only Kyle and Yo's voices are heard. *As the roof-ship goes to the street, the crew is seen. As they are digging, they aren't on the ship; only their shovels were seen, impossibly moving with the ship. *When the ship is seen back on the building, much of the crew isn't there anymore. Allusions *'Spongebob Squarepants' - The moss Fanboy finds on the back of his head that points north is a reference to the episode "Pizza Delivery", where moss that Spongebob found on a rock points toward civilization. Also, Chum Chum's pirate name is Chumbucket, which is also the name of Plankton's nonfunctional restaurant. Michael Johnson's name is The Dancing Dutchman, which is a play on The Flying Dutchman. *'Lady and the Tramp' - Chum Chum and Fanboy re-inact the famous "spaghetti kiss" while they try to get the last candy from its necklace. *'Scooby Doo' - When Fanboy incorrectly states Kyle as Redbeard, this is a reference to Redbeard the pirate. *Lupe's pirate name is based on Blackbeard the pirate. *Duke's pirate name is a spoof on the term "Scurvy Dog". *Cheech's pirate name is a play on One Eyed Jack. *'Finding Nemo' - Precious's name is "Sharkbait", which is also the nickname Gil used for Nemo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Yo Category:Kyle